gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheerios
The Cheerios are the cheerleaders of William McKinley High School. They are coached by Sue Sylvester, the enemy of New Directions, until she was suspended and then back. They are extremely successful and last year made Nationals. This year, they were scheduled to go to Albuquerque for Internationals, but that was around the time Sue was suspended. Season 1 In "Pilot", they are seen relentlessly drilling through their practice, led by their merciless coach Sue Sylvester. Will Schuester, the new director of Glee Club tries to recrut some cheerleaders to join the club, but Sue refuses explaning the school caste system to him and noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement". At end of the episode Sue and Quinn are seen watching "Don't Stop Believin'" sung by Glee Club. In "Showmance", they shockingly watch Glee Club singing "Push It". Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and Finn's girlfriend, gets jealous at Rachel and decides to join along with her fellow Cheerios Santana Lopez and Brittany with the song "I Say a Little Prayer". Sue decidies that they will be her spies. In "Acafellas" they try to destroy the club by hiring Dakota Stanley, a choreography, saying that he will be so hard on the Glee kids they will quit or commit suicide. They also try to pair up Mercedes with Kurt so that he will refuse leading Mercedes to quit the club. To pay for Dakota the Cheerios help with "Glee Club's Car Wash Fundraiser". They dance in the fantasy number of "Bust Your Windows". All of their plan fails because the club fires Dakota and Mercedes and Kurt become best friends. In "Vitamin D", Sue writes in her a journal about a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid. That kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their national title, Sue thinks. When she asks Quinn what's wrong, Quinn blames it on Glee. Sue decides she must bring down Will and has a conversation with Terri about Will's relationship with Emma. She implies that Terri must intervene to prevent an affair. This leads Terri to try and get a job at the school. In "Throwdown", Rachel confronts Quinn about working on the side for Sue and warns her that Sue won't be there once her pregnancy is revealed. Next Quinn sings "You Keep Me Hangin On" with the Cheerios dancing in the background. In "Mash-Up", Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant, which she was not going to do when Rod had put her in a good mood. Howewer she caught him cheating on her with the other anchor Andrea Carmichael leaving Sue in a bad mood. In "Wheels", a reluctant Sue holds tryouts for the open Cheerios spot. After Mercedes, Kurt, two fat girls and a boy, Becky Jackson shows up and jumps rope - poorly. Sue puts her on the team because her sister Jean also has Down Syndrome. In "Sectionals", when the other schools perform the songs they had chosen, Brittany admits that she gave an advance copy of their set-list to Sue. Will tells Principal Figgins this and he suspends Sue as coach of the Cheerios. In "Hell-O", Sue returns to the school since she blackmailed Principal Figgins that she will tell on his wife that they slept together (she also took a picture of them together in bed with Figgins without his shirt on for evidence) after Sue dropped some questionable pills on his drink while they were dining together in a restaurant. She also orders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn so that Rachel will quit Glee Club but the plan is ruined when they spent the date bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. In "Power of Madonna", Sue is revealed to be a hardcore Madonna fan, prasing her powerful example and asking her Cheerios to emulate Madonna (including dating younger men and using their first names only) so that they will be more empowered in their performance as cheerleaders. This leads Brittany to date West Brody (age 7) and Santana to take Finn's virginity. The Cheerios performing a routine with stilts to the tune of "Ray of Light". Kurt and Mercedes accept Sue's offer to enter the Cheerios, who wants to add their musical talents to the cheerleading performance (and further undermine Will) and perform "4 Minutes" with them during a school assembly. In "Home", For preparation for an interview with Splits Magazine, Sue demands that new cheerleader Mercedes loses 10 lbs in a week. She also reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, leaving Glee Club without a place to perform. Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up from different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. At the end of the episode, Mercedes sings Beautiful, and most of the Cheerios and Glee Club members join her. She decidies then do quit the Cheerios. Known Members Image:Sue.jpg|'Sue': Coach Image:Santana.PNG|'Santana' Image:Brittany.PNG|'Brittany' Image:Becky.png|'Becky' Image:Kurt.jpg|'Kurt': Vocals Category:Cheerios Category:Groups